Cherche coloc'
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: UA/AH/OOC Le 34 bis rue de Mirkwood est à louer, sautez sur l'occasion !


**.**

 **Cherche Coloc' spéciale en duplex**

 **.**

« Madame, Monsieur Sacquet, bonjour ! Je suis votre agent immobilier Legolas Vertefeuille. »

C'est avec beaucoup d'appréhension que la jeune et fraîchement mariée Hortensia Sacquet ( troisième mariage, elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie ) avait choisi cette agence immobilière pour choisir la location de ses rêves et ses doutes ressurgirent en voyant un jeune dandy foncer vers eux, une main tendue. Un regard vers son mari, Georges, confirma ses pensées : lui non plus n'avait pas confiance. Les petits jeunes et l'immobilier ne faisaient pas souvent bon ménage.

Etait-ce bien lui que ses amies lui avaient conseillé, le Legolas Vertefeuille, le grands fils du Géant de l'immobilier Thranduil Oropherion ?

Engoncé dans sa veste Armani un peu trop cintrée, le jeune agent ressentit aussitôt leur malaise. Il baissa la main et les invita à le suivre.

« J'ai l'habitude que nos clients émettent des doutes sur mes compétences. Trente ans d'expérience m'accompagnent, monsieur et madame Sacquet. Faites-moi confiance ! », les rassura-t-il en les gratifiant d'un sourire à la Colgate.

La surprise se lut sur le visage habituellement impassible de Georges et la bouche barbouillée du dernier Chanel d'Hortensia formèrent un « O » de choc.

« Toutes mes excuses, monsieur Vertefeuille, essaya de se rattraper Monsieur Sacquet. Vous avez l'air…enfin…vous semblez… »

« Si jeune », acheva l'agent immobilier. « C'est de famille. »

D'un geste, il les invita à entrer dans une grande maison. L'entrée était immense avec un hall donnant directement sur un escalier hélicoïdal en bois. Face à eux, un placard avec un miroir dont la hauteur s'arrêtait au sol du premier étage les impressionna aussitôt. A leur droite, une immense cuisine américaine d'au moins vingt mètres carrés les accueillait avec une douce odeur de pot-au-feu.

« Je suis certain que c'est la maison de vos rêves. », assura Legolas en rejetant sa longue chevelure chatain par-dessus son épaule. Hortensia Sacquet s'aperçut d'ailleurs qu'un de ses cheveux était coincé dans sa chemise blanche mais elle n'en dit rien : Georges risquait d'être jaloux en remarquant à quel point elle examinait cet homme. Il faut dire qu'il était incroyablement beau ! S'il n'avait pas été agent immobilier, elle l'aurait sûrement aidé dans une carrière de mannequin en posant dans son magasine – car oui, Hortensia était rédactrice en chef d'un magazine de mode pour hommes. Autant dire qu'elle avait l'œil. Avant que l'agent ne remarque son regard trop insistant, elle se mordit la lèvre pour retourner à la réalité.

Tout en leur faisant parcourir les différentes pièces, le bel albâtre déballa son speech habituel : « Deux chambres avec un lit '160' très confortable. Si monsieur veut l'essayer, n'hésitez pas. Une salle de bains en marbre. Les toilettes se trouvent sur le palier, une cuisine américaine ouverte sur le salon ; chauffage électrique, double vitrage, mobilier modernes, placards, télé, parquet en très bon état, climatisation. Si jamais vous avez des quest…»

« Quel est le piège ? », l'interrompit monsieur Sacquet.

L'agent esquissa un sourire comme s'il avait déjà prévu cette riposte.

« Je vais parler sans détours, monsieur Sacquet. Il s'agit d'un duplex et il n'y a que la partie inférieure à louer. »

Georges baissa les yeux et émit un grognement de déception. A ses côtés, Hortensia avait l'air tout aussi déçu ; son regard implorait l'agent – à moins que ce ne soit un regard avec une tout autre signification.

« Il n'y a rien que nous ne pouv… », commença-t-elle à dire mais les mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. La scène était angélique ; on eut dit un portrait de Michel-Ange. Descendant du premier étage, un homme de haute stature aux traits fins et doux faisait son entrée dans le salon. Il était vêtu d'une longue veste grise argentée. Dans sa main, il tenait un verre de vin dont il but une gorgée tout en fixant le couple Sacquet d'un regard condescendant et pourtant, très princier. On eut dit la réincarnation d'un roi avec sa peau blanche sans imperfections et ses longs cheveux. A ses côtés, apparut un ange. Une femme aussi belle que lui. Le couple était envoûtant comme tout droit sorti d'une peinture de Franck Dicksee. La colombe prit le verre de l'homme qui les fixait de ses yeux bleu océan et les salua.

Pour la première fois, en trois mariages, Hortensia Sacquet, trompée à trois reprises, se sentit tentée par le péché. De son côté, Georges avait un sourire tellement large que ses zygomatiques étaient tendus au maximum.

« Nous prenons ce duplex ! », affirmèrent-ils ensemble –pour une fois qu'ils s'entendaient sur un point important.

Legolas Vertefeuille esquissa un sourire sans piper mot et sortit des papiers. Pas une seule fois il ne précisa que le couple n'était autre que ses parents, les magnats de l'immobilier et les véritables résidents se trouvaient être une bande de nains tapageurs nommés, Thorin, Kili et Fili.

* * *

 **Gnihihi !**


End file.
